Professor
by Hozuki19
Summary: Boruto diculik. Naruto dan yang lainnya berubah menjadi anak kecil. Bagaimana cara mereka menyelamatkan Boruto? Sekuel dari Kagome-Kagome. Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Professor**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dkk bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, dll

* * *

' _Kagome-kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni, suru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare?'_

.

.

.

Disebuah panti asuhan yang tidak pernah terjangkau oleh matahari, tiga orang anak berdiri dekat jendela. "Hey, menurut kalian bagaimana dengan anak itu? Dia punya mata yang bisa melihat jarak jauh dan tembus pandang. Professor pasti senang, ya 'kan?" seorang anak membuka pembicaraan. Mitsuki, Denki dan Iwabe melihat kearah seorang anak bersurai pirang yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata yang diperban. "Ya, tapi bukankah mata seperti itu dimiliki seluruh keturunan Hyuuga? Jika mereka semua tahu anak ini ada bersama kita, lalu professor ditangkap bagaimana?" kata anak berambut hitam, Denki.

Mitsuki melihat kaki Denki dan Iwabe yang tak menapak ke tanah. "Jangan khawatir. Aku pernah mencoba masuk kediaman Hokage dan membuat 'sedikit' masalah. Istri nanadaime menggunakan mata itu untuk melihat keadaan, tetapi ia tak bisa melihatku. Jadi kurasa mata itu hanya bisa melihat hal yang nyata." Mitsuki menjelaskan. "Lagipula aku sudah melemparkan gas umur kedalam kantor Hokage yang kebetulan dipakai rapat saat itu. Jadi nanadaime dan teman-temannya jadi seperti kita, anak kecil."

* * *

A/N: Yosh, ini baru pembukaan. Sekuel yang sebenarnya ada di ch2 nanti ^_^ Review ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dkk bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, dll

* * *

' _Kagome-kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni, suru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare?'_

.

.

.

 _Disebuah panti asuhan yang tidak pernah terjangkau oleh matahari, tiga orang anak berdiri dekat jendela. "Hey, menurut kalian bagaimana dengan anak itu? Dia punya mata yang bisa melihat jarak jauh dan tembus pandang. Professor pasti senang, ya 'kan?" seorang anak membuka pembicaraan. Mitsuki, Denki dan Iwabe melihat kearah seorang anak bersurai pirang yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata yang diperban. "Ya, tapi bukankah mata seperti itu dimiliki seluruh keturunan Hyuuga? Jika mereka semua tahu anak ini ada bersama kita, lalu professor ditangkap bagaimana?" kata anak berambut hitam, Denki._

 _Mitsuki melihat kaki Denki dan Iwabe yang tak menapak ke tanah. "Jangan khawatir. Aku pernah mencoba masuk kediaman Hokage dan membuat 'sedikit' masalah. Istri nanadaime menggunakan mata itu untuk melihat keadaan, tetapi ia tak bisa melihatku. Jadi kurasa mata itu hanya bisa melihat hal yang nyata." Mitsuki menjelaskan. "Lagipula aku sudah melemparkan gas umur kedalam kantor Hokage yang kebetulan dipakai rapat saat itu. Jadi nanadaime dan teman-temannya jadi seperti kita, anak kecil."_

.

.

.

Naruto panik karena sekarang wujudnya berubah menjadi anak kecil. Ditambah lagi kabar putra sulungnya yang menghilang tanpa jejak semakin membuatnya khawatir. Mitsuki juga ikut menghilang bersama Boruto. Kini hokage ketujuh tersebut bersama istri dan teman-temannya berusaha mencari Boruto dan Mitsuki. Tentu saja dengan anak-anak mereka.

Dugaan mereka saat ini adalah panti asuhan itu, Orochimaru merasa kenal dengan professor yang saat itu mereka jumpai. Kelakuan sang buah hati juga cukup tebilang aneh belakangan ini. Ia terus saja membuatnya bingung.

Sekarang rombongan hokage ketujuh itu tengah melompat diantara pepohonan hutan kematian. Hawa dingin dan mencekam tak mereka pedulikan saat ini. "Kurasa Boruta dan Mitsuki tidak diculik. Tapi hanya Boruto yang diculik." Sarada mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Saat pertarungan di panti asuhan itu, Mitsuki tidak terlalu banyak menyerang para ilmuan. Ia hanya lebih banyak menghindar, apakah itu aneh?" lanjut gadis keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

Tidak ada yang merespon, semuanya hanyut dalam pikitan masing-masing. Mereka turun dari pepohonan tepat depan panti asuhan yang beberapa hari lalu mereka kunjungi. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, pant asuhan ini terlihat menyeramkan sekarang. Walaupun ini siang hari, panti asuhan itu nampak gelap dan tak terjangkau oleh sinar sang surya.

Sai menatap ada beberapa yukata kecil dan pesan dekat pintu. Untunglah saat ini mereka dalam wujud anak kecil, sehingga yukata itu dapat mereka pakai sesuai dalam pesan yang tertulis. Tangan kecil Hinata memutar kenop pintu. _KRIEEET..._ Pinru terbuka dan mereka langsung menutup hidung masing-masing. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu pintu terbuka, bau busuk yang menyengat langsung menyapa penciuman mereka. Himawari mencoba menggunakan _byakugan_ miliknya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, namun ia melihat kakaknya terbaring di salah satu kamar.

" _Nii-chan_!" Himawari berlari ka tempat tubuh kakaknya berada. "Hima!" panggil ayahnya memanggi, namun tak dihiraukan. Mereka langsung mengikuti jejak Himawari yang memasuki lorong gelap. Terdapat pintu merah, gadis indigo itu membuka pintu perlahan. Ada tiga sosok lain disana. 'Apa? Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihat mereka?' batin putri hokage tersebut. "Mitsuki- _nii_ , siapa mereka?" tanya Himawari, namun hanya tatapan datar yang ia dapatkan.

 **Himawari POV**

Aku yakin tidak melihat mereka dengan _byakugan_ tadi, tapi kenapa mereka ada bersama _nii-chan_? Terlebih Mitsuki- _nii_ yang sifatnya aneh, aku jadi curiga padanya. Namun ia dan dua orang temannya melompat keluar jendela meningalkanku dan _nii-chan_. Aku duduk disisi ranjang kakakku. Aku mengelus surai pirangnya perlahan. " _Nii-chan_ , ayo bagun. Hima disini..." lirihku. Matanya dibalut perban putih, entah apa yang terjadi.

Aku teringat dengan keluargaku, namun saat aku berbalih hendak menuju pintu seseorang dengan jubah putih khas laboratorium mendekat. "Wah, aku beruntung sekali! Dua orang Hyuuga dengan _doujutsu_ yang kuinginkan!" katanya girang. "Kau salah, lebih tepatnya dua oarang Uzumaki!" ucapku menatapnya tajam. Aku merapal sebuah jutsu yang biasa _tou-chan_ gunakan. " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" walau aku hanya bisa membuat satu _bunshin_ , setidaknya ini cukup untuk melawan orang asing itu.

 **Himawari POV end**

.

.

.

Toneri mencium bau yang aneh dibawah tangga. Ia memberi kode pada semuanya untuk memeriksa anak tangga itu. Mencoba membukanya, namun tak bisa. Tubuhnya berubah mencadi anak kecil, otomatis tenaganya juga berbeda. "Akan kucoba membukanya." Sakura dan Sarada berkata bersamaan. Dua gadis dengan tenaga monster itu berhasil membuka kayu anak tangga keempat yang dicurigai mengeluarkan bau aneh tersebut, ketiga kayu terbuka mereka langsung menjerit, "KYAAA!"

Orochimaru membulatkan matanya. Disana, terdapat kepala putranya dengan kondisi yang menyeramkan dan sebuah catatan. _Sannin_ ular itu memeluk kepala Mitsuki dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia memberikan catatan itu pada Toneri dan memberi isyarat untuk membacanya.

 _13 April XXXX_

 _Nama: 39(Mitsuki)_

 _Umur: 12 tahun_

 _Tujuan: menciptakan keabadian_

 _Keterangan: operasi pengangkatan tombol kematian pada otak_

 _Status: GAGAL_

 _-YK-_

Orochimaru sontak terkejut dengan semuanya. Ia menyadari siapa dalang yang menyebabkan semua ini. "Hima!" Hinata memekik dan berlari menuju lorong, diikuti oleh yang lain. Orochimaru menatap seorang pria yang berdiri dekat tubuh kedua anak hokage ketujuh. "Ternyata semua ini ulahmu, Yakushi Kabuto!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Oke, ini chap 2. semoga terhibur ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Semuanya telah berakhir._

 _Semuanya menghilang disana._

 _Hutan kematian._

 _Mereka menunggumu untuk bermain disana._

 _Mereka menunggumu untuk menemani selamanya._

 _Apa kau akan pergi bersama mereka?_

 _Tanpa diminta, mereka akan datang._

 _Coba lihat, siapa yang ada dibelakangmu sekarang?_


End file.
